


Managing the Guild Building

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One shot. Natsu Dragion does chores under Lucy Ashley's authority.





	Managing the Guild Building

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[MGB]**

**Managing the Guild Building**

**[MGB]**

**Fairy Tail Guild Building, Edolas**

With the other guild members out and about, the building was left in the care of Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion. Although if one took a first look, it was pretty clear that Natsu was doing the cleaning and Lucy was bossing him around to do this and that.

"Natsu!" Lucy barked. "If I see any dirt on even one table, I'll break your leg!"

"As you wish!" Natsu stammered as he began to sweep the tables.

"Unclog the toilets, or I'll clip your fingers!" Lucy called again with a vicious smirk.

"As you wish!" Natsu answered as he took to the bathrooms with a plunger in hand.

"Spray the bugs, or I'll spray you!" Lucy yelled once more with a contemplative frown.

"As you wish!" Natsu replied as he got the bug spray out before Lucy stopped him.

"And another thing, why do you keep saying that?!" She snapped. "What do you think you are?! Some kind of genie?!"

Natsu stammered incoherently before Lucy punched him in the gut and he finally answered. "A book I was reading used that quote as a metaphor!"

"And what is that metaphor used for?" Lucy asked in a calmer voice.

Gulping, Natsu finally answered with a flushed face. "I love you."

Stunned for a moment, Lucy struggled to find what to say in response before exhaling with a smile. "Idiot." She said before bringing Natsu for a kiss.

**[MGB]**

**Hadn't done a Dragion/Ashley thing before, so I figured I'd might as well do it. I hope nobody minded The Princess Bride reference.**


End file.
